


Next year

by merle_p



Series: Birthdays (7 drabbles) [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris turns 20, and Cory isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next year

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://justjared.buzznet.com/photo-gallery/2454497/lea-michele-dianna-agron-kiss-chris-colfer-08/) and the fact that Cory apparently wasn't there.  
> _Glee_ belongs to FOX.

Chris is not lying when he says this is the best birthday ever.

Being in New York, surrounded by friends who are even more excited about it than he is: that is already so much better than all the birthdays _before_, birthdays that usually ended with the thought: _Maybe next year will be better._

It's just that, while blowing out candles to the cheering of his friends, he is too aware that someone is missing. It's just that, when his phone rings and it's still not _him_, Chris wonders, with a sinking heart, what he did wrong.


End file.
